Haircut
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Why did Isabel change her hair over the summer?


Haircut   
_by Tracy (biancaheart@yahoo.com)_

Rating: PG 

Category: Isabel fic 

Spoilers: Katie's new haircut, and Season 2 

Summary: My brain's way of incorporating KH's new hairdo into the Roswell universe...if indeed she keeps it the same way it is now for Season 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't know anything. Get the connection???   


She was a very private person. 

She kept her family and close friends at a safe distance, and her enemies even further. 

Some people called her the "Ice Queen", but she told herself that was because she didn't know them. Because she wouldn't let them. 

Each year in school, she stayed with what was in style. She changed her clothes according to what the fashion magazines said. She changed her purse when the design became too common. She changed shoes for pratically every activity. 

But she never changed her hair. 

Oh sure, she experimented with different styles, putting it up in curlers, or letting it fall down. Sometimes she braided it, and sometimes wore a headband. When she felt particularly adventurous, she pulled it back into a simple ponytail. 

She was obsessive about her hair, but she figured many teenage girls were. Hair was a major part of a girl's identity. 

She never cut it more than necessary, more than necessary to keep her hair healthy. She got rid of those troublesome dead ends, but that was it. No major changes. She needed something stable in her life, and she turned to her hair. 

Her mother loved to play with her hair, to put it up in all kinds of different braids and such. Isabel relished the familiar feel of her mother taking her brush and guiding it through her golden hair. It was soothing, it was relaxing. 

Her dad called her "Rapunzel". It was a silly little name, left from the days when Phillip read fairy tales to Max and Isabel before they went to sleep. Rapunzel had always captivated Isabel- the story of the princess with the beautiful hair. 

And now she was the princess with the beautiful hair, Isabel realized with a snort. 

Princess Vilandra of Antar, with golden waves of hair. 

Alex had loved her hair. The gentle pressure of his fingers in her hair made Isabel feel like melting. 

But Alex was gone. 

He wouldn't run his fingers through her hair and sing soft quiet words of a song. He wouldn't remark on how wonderful her blonde hair looked when she wore something red. 

Snip 

The cold feel of metal on her head startled Isabel. 

What was she doing? 

Why was she doing this? 

Part of her wanted to get up and run away, and the other part was contented to stay. 

Snip 

Away fell locks of hair. 

She opened her eyes and looked down. The floor was covered in gold. Her hair. 

"It's done" The stylist said turning the chair around so Isabel could see her hairdo. 

It was short, and it framed her face. 

It was short, shorter than it had ever been before. 

It was stylish, reminiscent of Meg Ryan in one of those wonderful Tom Hanks romances. Fortunately, it wasn't as short as Maria's had been two years ago, back when Liz was shot. It was…stylish. 

A new Isabel. 

"Thank you." She said, ignoring her own reflection and walking to the counter. She paid with her debit card and walked out the door. 

A blonde Isabel with short hair stared out at her from the glass of the store window. 

Blonde. 

Blondes have more fun. 

But do they? 

Tess was blonde. Tess had blond hair just like Isabel. It was a similarity, a common feature of both alien females. 

She didn't want to be like Tess anymore. She wanted to be different. 

She didn't want to be Isabel, the blonde Alien princess. She wanted to be different. 

Isabel stopped when she reached the next store. A record store, somehow managing to have every alien themed novelty song ever recorded.   
She went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. 

Silently, she touched her hands to her head. 

Her hair morphed from the golden blonde color she'd always had, to a deep chestnut brown. It was lighter than Max's, different than Liz's or Kyle's...it was her own special hair color. 

She was her own special person. 

Isabel Evans now had short, brown hair. 

She was a new person. 

Isabel walked out of the store, ignoring strange looks that she got. 

Her next stop was the Crash Down. Her hair appointment had taken most of the morning, and she was starving. 

She was looking at the menu, trying to decide between the Saturn Burger and the Mars Melt when a voice distracted her. 

"I like your hair." 

Startled, Isabel looked up. "Kyle…uh, thanks." 

"It suits you." He said with a smile. 

She smiled back. 

"Do you want to sit down?" 

Kyle shrugged. "Why not?"   
  



End file.
